first love, but it doesn't seems to fail
by godhonggaring
Summary: Hansol Vernon Chwe baru pertama kalinya jatuh cinta, dan oknum yang ia cintai adalah gurunya sendiri. 17's fic. vernon/hansol, joshua/jisoo, verjosh/hansoo.


Hansol Vernon Chwe pertama bertemu Joshua Hong Jisoo saat kakak kuliahan yang satu itu sedang melakukan praktik mengajar di sekolahnya. Joshua menyapanya ketika jam kelas paduan suara berakhir, menanyakan apakah benar Hansol adalah siswa turunan asing. Dengan satu anggukan dari Hansol, panggilan Joshua padanya berubah menjadi Vernon—tidak ada orang lain yg memanggilnya Vernon selain ibu dan adik perempuannya yang bernama Sophia.

Joshua itu kelihatan seperti _marshmallow_ bagi Vernon. Fantasi anak kelas satu sekolah menengah mungkin agak kurang sopan, tapi Vernon sudah terlanjur menganggap Joshua adalah kakak kuliah magang yang manis.

Joshua pernah memberikan tugas untuk membuat lirik lagu, Vernon mendapatkan nilai B plus di tugas itu—masih tidak lebih tinggi daripada teman sekelas yang namanya Jihoon. Tapi, Joshua memujinya dan mengatakan bahwa lirik itu sangat _fluffy_ , lantas menanyakan pada Vernon siapa yang memberinya inspirasi untuk membuat lirik semanis itu.

"Adikmu kah yang memberimu inspirasi untuk ini?" Joshua akhirnya mulai menebak-nebak, "Atau pacarmu?"

Vernon gelagapan, "Sofie kemarin cerita kalau dia ada menyukai teman sekelasnya."

Joshua menunjukkan gestur mengerti dengan mulut membentuk bundaran, "Oh, kau pintar sekali mengaplikasikannya."

Ya mana mungkin Vernon cerita kalau inspirasi lirik itu adalah kakak kuliahan yang punya warna rambut manis seperti gula kapas; Joshua Hong.

.

Vernon mungkin akan punya saingan sekarang.

Joshua sudah resmi terdaftar menjadi guru di sekolahnya setelah selesai menyelesaikan studi dan melamar pekerjaan di sekolah Vernon, lagipula Joshua itu menyenangkan dan punya kharisma yang menenangkan, saking tenangnya Vernon tidak sadar kalau-kalau mungkin saja perasaannya yang makin ia sadari ini bisa bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Joshua menjawab pertanyaan salah satu siswi di sesi salah satu pelajaran, namun konteks pertanyaan itu keluar dari bahasan pelajaran mereka.

"Sir, apa sudah punya pacar?"

Joshua agak kaget dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan berdeham pelan.

"Iya, aku punya pacar yang sekarang juga kuliah di jurusan yang sama denganku dulu. Sekarang dia juga praktik."

Teman sekelasnya semuanya bersiul, ada juga yang mengatakan selamat. Beberapa mengatakan, _Ah, Sir, kenalkan pada kami!_ Hanya Vernon yang mengepalkan tangan dan menundukkan kepala. Separuh hatinya rasanya seperti disengat serangga.

Dia suka Sir Joshua, tapi apa iya orang dewasa dan kalem seperti itu mau menerimanya yang masih bau kencur? Yang masih suka berbunga-bunga dengan hal konyol seperti jatuh cinta atau betapa manisnya orang yang ia sukai, lalu bisa saja sedetik kemudian muram seperti baru saja mendapat penolakan—padahal mengungkapkan cinta saja belum.

Vernon tidak bisa fokus di sisa jam sekolahnya. Dia pulang dengan wajah ditekuk, membuat ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan puding untuk penutup makan malam nanti berpikir mungkin putra sulungnya sedang tidak ingin puding. Atau nilai matematikanya sedang jelek.

Sophia mencolekkan vla puding ke pipi kakaknya ketika makan malam, " _Cheer up, Vernon. What's wrong?_ " tanyanya.

Sophia itu cantik, Vernon berpikir begitu karena Sophia adalah adiknya. Diam-diam dia teringat lirik lagu yang ia tulis untuk Sir Joshua, tapi malah menjual nama Sophia karena ia malu mengakui fakta yang sesungguhnya. Vernon sempat berdoa, semoga kisah cinta Sophia tidak semenyedihkan dirinya.

" _How's ur school, son?_ " kali ini giliran ibu yang bertanya, Vernon menggeleng lalu menyendokkan puding buah buatan ibunya. Manis, tapi lebih banyak asamnya. Ibunya pakai potongan stroberi terlalu banyak sepertinya.

" _Nothing happen, no need to worry, mom. School was fun_." Dan _funny_ karena anak ibu yang baru puber itu dibuat pusing dengan rasa sukanya terhadap kakak kuliahan yang magang. Cinta monyet memang bisa membuat gila, apalagi jika tidak punya pengalaman.

Vernon tidak bisa curhat ke siapa-siapa kalau masalah ini. Mungkin di dalam keluarganya dialah satu-satunya yang introvert. Ibunya sangat terbuka karena memang budaya Amerika—tanah kelahirannya sudah merasuk sampai ke dalam tulang. Ayahnya juga terpengaruh meskipun kelihatan lebih cuek, begitu pula Sophia yang selalu jujur. Ibunya berpikir Vernon hanya tidak mau diganggu, naluri ibu sebenarnya sangat peka jika anaknya agak aneh.

Sophia membantu ibu mencuci peralatan makan sehabis makan malam. Vernon naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua, tapi baru saja masuk kamar (belum menutup pintu), ia mendengar deheman ayahnya.

"Boleh Ayah masuk?" Ayahnya bicara dengan bahasa Korea. Vernon mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamarnya lebih lebar.

"Sedang galau? Ada apa dengan kehidupan remaja jagoan ayah?"

Sophia masih kurang mengerti bahasa Korea, ibunya apalagi. Vernon pikir bercerita pada Ayahnya yang sama-sama lelaki akan membantunya dalam bertindak mengatasi galau akibat merasa kalah sebelum berperang.

"Aku suka seseorang, Ayah." Ujarnya, "Tapi, dia sudah punya pacar. Aku bingung, ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang sampai sakit hati."

Ayahnya malah tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak peduli, kejar terus dia. Setidaknya jangan membuat jatuh cintamu ini sia-sia dengan memendamnya. Oke, Ayah tahu anak Ayah hebat."

Kalau sesame pria memang lebih mudah. Entah kenapa semangat Vernon langsung terbangun kembali. Ayahnya juga tidak cerewet menanyakan dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta, jadi Vernon tidak perlu repot mencari alasan kalau-kalau Ayahnya kaget karena anaknya cinta pada lelaki dewasa yang statusnya adalah guru musik.

Oh, Cinta. Jangan buat Hansol Vernon Chwe kebanggan Ayah kecewa.

.

Vernon menghampiri meja guru. Joshua yang sedang mengoreksi pekerjaan murid-muridnya agak kaget dengan ketukan di mejanya.

"Oh, Vernon?" ia melepas kacamatanya, "Ada apa? dari tadi belum pulang?" Joshua mengatakannya sambil melirik ke belakang. Tidak ada siswa lain selain Vernon yang tertinggal di kelas, jam pulang sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Anu, _Sir_ , apa Anda ingat tugas membuat lirik yang kukerjakan tahun lalu, saat Anda masih jadi mahasiswa yang sedang magang?"

Vernon tidak bisa membuat degup jantungnya memelan, sumpah dia takut Joshua mendengarnya. Sepertinya Vernon salah memperhitungkan jarak mereka dengan resonansi degupan jantung yang tidak bisa dikontrol ini.

"Ingat, kenapa?"

Joshua berkedip sekali, ampun deh, bahkan bulu mata gurunya ini sangat manis—bahkan setelah setahun, Vernon masih menganggapnya seperti _marshmallow_. Lembut, manis, jika dikunyah bisa lengket. Nyatanya Joshua juga lengket di hatinya sejak tahun lalu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terinspirasi oleh Sofie, tapi oleh Anda—" Vernon menelan ludah, "Aku menyukai Anda, dan Anda sangat manis. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menulis lirik tentang Anda."

Joshua membuat wajah yang kaget—tapi terlalu sebentar untuk diingat oleh Vernon. Selanjutnya, guru itu menggusak rambut kepalanya lalu menarik kepala Vernon mendekat supaya telinga anak itu sejajar dengan bibirnya.

"Anak kecil belum boleh pacaran, jadilah pintar, matang dan dewasa lalu datanglah lagi padaku."

Wajah Vernon memerah, ia menarik diri dan itu membuatnya berhadapan langsung dengan gurunya. Mata mereka bertemu, Vernon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa detik.

 _Dia tidak ditolak kan?_

"Anda mau menungguku kan?"

Joshua mengangguk, "Nak, aku tidak menganggapmu bercanda. Karena itu, belajarlah dengan serius dan cepatlah dewasa, jangan membuat gurumu menunggu terlalu lama."

Vernon menggosok tengkuknya dengan gugup, "Sir— aku.."

"Anggap saja ini tugas dariku, dan aku hanya memberikannya padamu."

Mata mereka bertemu sekali lagi, Vernon melihat Joshua tersenyum.

 _Ah, Ayah, Cinta ini tidak membuat anakmu kecewa._

"Ba-baiklah, Sir. Kuharap Anda bisa bersabar dulu—"

.

(fin)

.

Ps: saya suka Vernon yang polos dan hijau, honestly he's too cute and young and fresh. Vernon selalu mengingatkan saya dengan jeruk yang baru dipetik, manis, segar, agak asam entah kenapa.

Pss: jangan tanya siapa top dan bottomnya, saya gatau, saya Cuma suka verjosh, saya gatau wkwk

Psss: saya dengerin navillera sepanjang ngerjain ini, eunha imut banget, dan suara yuju di bagian na na na navillera itu jadi bagian paling favorit. The love I envy, please don't let me down~


End file.
